jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Yule Goat Hunt
Yule Goat Hunt is an event playable during Christmas. It was added in 2019. Cinematic introduction and quest Upon interacting with Alex, stationed in Moorland after the Christmas update, a cinematic triggers, showing Alex and James conversing about the Swedish tradition of making Yule Goats for the holidays and how the practice made it's way to Jorvik. Suddenly an an explosion is heard, and the ground rumbles, while a column of light appears shining from the field next to Jasper's Old Barn. At this moment, the baby Yule goat (kid) James and Alex made comes to life and runs off towards the beacon. At this point the Player and Alex give chase. When approaching the area the Yule kid ran towards, the sky begins to cloud over and snow begins to fall, while the beacon of light eminates from a giant mountain of ice. Next to the mountain, a much larger Yule goat is seen standing next to three Yule kids. When approached, a ball of white light is shot out from the beacon and flies into the larger Yule goat, bringing it to life. When approaching the now stomping Yule Goat to investigate the Yule Kids are frightened off. After the cinematic, the player can complete the quest, showing you the mechanics of a Yule Goat Hunt. How to play and gameplay mechanics The mechanics are fairly straightforward and operate just like the Pumpkin Hunt, first shown in the starting quest. The player has to seek out a Yule Goat at one of the six spawn locations in the following areas Moorland, Fort Pinta, Silverglade Acres, Everwind Fields, and Hollow Woods. The Beacon from the ice mountain located in that specific area will ocassionally shoot out balls of light, showing the locations of the current Yule Goat and kids. Once interacting with it by clicking on it, the three Yule Kids around the Yule goat run off in different directions and a circle of mist forms, setting a boundary of the area where to seek them. They usually hide behind terrain obstacles, such as rocks, fences, trees or bushes, and when the player finds and interacts with them, they start following her. Once the player collects all three Yule Kids, she can approach the Yule Goat and interact with it. Upon interaction, one of the three following scenarios happens: *The Yule Goat will begin to float in the air and will release a Yule Goat Spirit, which is then added into the player's inventory. *The Yule Goat starts pursuing the player and a health bar appears above it. By successfully evading the Pumpkin, the player depletes it, whereas by allowing it to catch her the bar fills back up. Once the health bar is fully depleted, the Yule Goat enters a "sleeping" state, allowing the player to approach it. The Yule Goat will begin to float in the air and will release a Yule Goat Spirit, which is then added into the player's inventory. *The Yule Goat starts running away from the player along with its three Yule kids. To catch it, the player has to interact with it, making it enter a "sleeping" state. When interacted with again, the Yule Goat will begin to float in the air and will release a Yule Goat Spirit, which is then added into the player's inventory After one of these three scenarios happens, the Yule Goat's Spirit will fly off and re-enter the ice mountain it emerged from. Depleting the ice mountain's energy. After eight yule goats spirits have been sent back to that area's mountain, the beacon eminating it will disappear and the mountain will enter a sleeping state until the next day. Yule Goat spawn areas Moorland * X: 206, Y: 233 * X: 197, Y: 251 * X: 185, Y: 234 * X: 198, Y: 240 * X: 180, Y: 252 * X: 172, Y: 244 Fort Pinta * X: 253, Y: 271 * X: 254, Y: 234 * X: 252, Y: 214 * X: 235, Y: 241 * X: 243, Y: 233 * X: 233, Y: 257 Silverglade Acres * X: 244, Y: 171 * X: 182, Y: 190 * X: 223, Y: 182 * X: 157, Y: 185 * X: 229, Y: 196 * X: 160, Y: 230 Everwind Fields * X: 186, Y: 125 * X: 195, Y: 150 * X: 149, Y: 141 * X: 162, Y: 132 * X: 199, Y: 128 * X: 180, Y: 123 Hollow Woods * X: 252, Y: 142 * X: 219, Y: 153 * X: 245, Y: 111 * X: 233, Y: 152 * X: 224, Y: 133 * X: 262, Y: 114 Rewards The Yule Goat Spirits obtained by the player can be exchanged for rewards at any Yule Goat Vendor next to the ice mountains located in each area. * for a single (1) Yule Goat Spirit you can get 125 Horse XP * for fifty (50) Yule Goat Spirits you can get a Holiday Terrier running pet In addition to the Yule Goat Spirits the player can turn in, every yule goat spirit that returns to the ice mountain will count towards an additional reward, that is given to the player automatically after the necessary amount of spirits are returned. Trivia * Category:Star Stable Online Category:Christmas Category:Events